A micro-service architecture is a variant of the service-oriented architecture that structures an application as a collection of related services. A micro-service architecture may utilize a modular structure for easier development and/or testing. Services in a micro-service architecture may communicate with one another to fulfill a goal and/or to produce an output from a system.